wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
WLF Prime Time - 2014
WLF Prime Time is WLF's weekly television show. These are the events for 2014. For previous years see: January 13 2014 - Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY * The first Prime Time of the year kicked off with Gordon Gekko welcoming everyone back and talking about the upcoming Royal Rumble. He then looked back at the previous year, commenting on some of the high lights and also some of the more infamous and unusual things. He was interrupted by an incoming broadcast by wrestling manager and actor Christopher Walken who announced he was forcibly taking over from Gordon Gekko. *Dolph Ziggler defeated Kevin Steen via disqualification in their very violent debut match. *In a match that was meant to be a tag team match, Christopher Knight defeated Perfect Pyles via pinfall after both men’s partners (Eddie Gilbert and Masked Superstar) abandoned the match. The Blue Meanie came out at the beginning by orders of Aunty Lil to wrestle instead of Perfect Pyles. Pyles however had other ideas and beat up the Blue Meanie. *The Rock successfully defended his NWA TV title against British Bulldog and Owen Hart in a triple threat match when he pinned the Bulldog. Immediately after the match the entrance for former WLF star, The Pharoah played on the Gekko Tron. *CM Punk defeated Intercontinental champion; Damien Sandow via disqualification after Lord Steven Regal interfered. The title could not change hands as a result of this. After the match Ken Kennedy came to ringside to aid Punk. *NWA commissioner, Nick Bockwinkel came on air to address the issue around the NWA world championship. He confirmed that Barry Windham lost the title at Survivor Series and that there would be a match for all NWA wrestlers at the Royal Rumble in a STEEL CAGE to crown a new champion. *Vanessa Dante defeated Trish Stratus and Poison Ivy in a triple threat match when she pinned Trish. After the match newcomer Sarah Backman appeared at ringside to stare down Vanessa. *Demolition defeated the Time Splitters when Ax pinned Kushida. The Nasty Boys interfered in the match. *Barry Windham expressed his displeasure at having lost the NWA title at Survivor Series when it took two men to force him to submit, not just one like was expected. Before he could finish he was attacked from behind by two unknown wrestlers. *Paige defeated Woman’s champion Lita via count out, but because it was a count out, the title did not change hands. The two unkown wrestlers from earlier were responsible for the count out after they distracted LIta. They also assaulted her after the match ended. *Pedigree defeated the Kings of Wrestling via disqualification after the two men who had attacked Barry Windham before came in and attacked Hennig and Triple H. It was revealed that one of the men was Curt Hennig’s son. Hennig’s son brutally assaulted Curt. *Mean Gene Okerlund interviewed Hulk Hogan talking about his loss at Survivor Series. *The Million Dollar Corporation defeated team NWA when Andre pinned Sting. The Corp were supposed to have a 4 man team including a mystery man. The Blue Meanie tried to come out as that mystery man but was beaten up by the Corp. In the end no 4th man came out. Sting, the Road Warriors and Ravishing Rick Rude wrestled until Rude double crossed them and turned out to be the Corporation’s 4th man. To make matters worse, the Road Warriors abandoned Sting leaving him to the mercy of the Corporation. Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary. *MAIN EVENT: Jake the Snake Roberts defeated WLF champion Josh Arcanum via disqualification after Bruiser Brody interfered. Due to it being a disqualification, the title did not change hands. January 20 2014 - Prudential Center, Newark NJ * Prime Time kicked off with the return of Stone Cold Steve Austin, coming out to address the crowds. He wasn’t out long before other returnee, the Loose Cannon, Brian Pillman came out to see him. The both did their finishers on each other with the promise to meet each other in the ring at the Royal Rumble. *Taste & Decency defeated CM Punk and Ken Kennedy when Regal pinned CM Punk with a handful of tights. *Eddie Gilbert defeated Chirstopher Knight in an inferno match after he threw a fire ball at Knight. Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary. *Shinsuke Nakamura and the Time Splitters defeated Yokozuna and the Nasty Boys when Nakamura pinned Brian Knobbs. During the match Demolition made their presence felt. *A promo played, promoting the return of Solomon Corvega with his new look. *The Rock retained his NWA TV title after he defeated Gangrel via disqualification when the Pharoah interfered. *Curtis Axel and Cody Rhodes defeated Edge & Christian and the Young Bucks when Axel pinned Christian. Axel and Rhodes were not scheduled to fight in this match, but beat up the Rock N Roll Express who were supposed to be in the match and took their place. *Torrie Wilson, Sarah Backman and Trish Stratus defeated Belle and Nasty Girl when Torrie pinned Nasty Girl. Booty Girl was meant to team with Belle and Nasty, but was assaulted in the parking lot before the match. Renee Young and Sunny provided commentary. *Pat Patterson came out to announce that due to the match last week, Lita had sustained injuries and was in no condition to defend her title so announced that he was stripping her of the title. Lita however came out insisting that she could defend her title. Pat reluctantly agreed not to strip her of the title and scheduled a rematch for her against Paige for next week. *Dolph Ziggler defeated Dean Melenko and Bam Bam Bigelow when he pinned Malenko. Kevin Steen came to ringside after the match and chased Ziggler into the crowds. *A battle between the Corporation (Ted DiBiase, Rick Rude and Andre the Giant) vs the Family Unit (Bad News Brown, Nailz and Waylon Mercy) ended in a double disqualification. *Sting and Ricky the Dragon Steamboat defeated the Road Warriors via disqualification when Paul Ellering interfered to save Hawk. Daniel Bryan, who was watching the match came in to save the Dragon from a beating by the Road Warriors and then shook the Dragon’s hand. Jim Ross and Jesse Ventura provided commentary. *MAIN EVENT: A three way tag team dance became a hardcore match when Chris Walken changed the rules at the beginning of the match. Jake the Snake Roberts and his mystery tag team partner; Abdullah the Butcher went on to defeat Josh Arcanum (with Cactus Jack) and Bruiser Brody (with Jun Kasai) when he pinned Arcanum after a DDT. February 3 2014 - Winter Garden Arena, Ridgefield CT * The Road Warriors defeated Ricky Steamboat and Daniel Bryan when Hawk pinned Steamboat with an illegal assist from Animal. Bryan refused to shake Steamboat’s hand after the match. Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary. *The Pharoah returned to the WLF and in his first match defeated the NWA TV champ, the Rock to become the new NWA TV champion. Gangrel came out and distracted the Rock which cost him the match. *Jake the Snake Roberts defeated Vampiro via pinfall. This was a Pick your Poison match and Josh Arcanum chose his opponent, which turned out to be a group of 5 wrestlers; The Dark Carnival. Amongst the group was Jake’s ally Great Muta. Jake however pulled out a king cobra and everyone but Vampiro left ringside, so became Jake’s only opponent. '' *Torrie Wilson, Poison Ivy and Trish Stratus were all declared winners of a 10 diva battle royale when they all fell out of the ring at the same time. ''There was a mystery diva for this match. The mystery diva turned out to be Booty Girl and she stormed the ring and attacked Belle, thus revealing her as her attacker from the previous week. Booty chased Belle out of the arena, with Nasty Girl following them to try to sort things out. Renee Young and Sunny provided commentary for the match. *Bruiser Brody defeated the WLF tag team champions; the Hart Foundation when he pinned Bret Hart thanks to a distraction from Demolition. This was another Pick your Poison match and Jake Roberts chose the Harts as Brody’s opponents. *Legacy (Curtis Axel & Cody Rhodes) defeated Edge & Christian, Kings of Wrestling and the Time Splitters when Axel pinned Edge. *Paige defeated LIta via pinfall after Lita’s allies; APA double crossed her, to become the new WLF Diva’s champion. *Josh Arcanum’s match against Jun Kasai ended in a blood bath and a brawl between himself and Bruiser Brody while Jake the Snake Roberts watched on. This was the final “pick your poison” match of the evening with Bruiser Brody picking Josh’s opponent. *Dean Malenko, Eddie Gilbert and the Pillars of Power (Scott Norton and Dr Death) defeated Sting, Magnum TA and the Rock N Roll Express when Norton pinned Gibson. *Steve Corino in his debut match defeated the returning Raven via pinfall. *MAIN EVENT: The Undertaker won a 15 man battle royale, eliminated Hulk Hogan last of all. A masked man attacked Hulk Hogan to allow Undertaker to make an easy elimination. The attacker ended up being Randy Orton who joined Curtis Axel and Cody Rhodes back on the ramp to celebrate his treachery. February 10 2014 - Blue Cross Arena, Rochester NY * Prime Time kicked off with Sean Mooney from the event centre, outlining the card for next week’s Royal Rumble *Kevin Steen & Steve Corino defeated Dolph Zigglar and Brian Pillman when Steen forced Zigglar to submit with the crossface. *Gangrel defeated Raven via pinfall in an extreme rules match. *Paige and Trish Stratus defeated Torrie Wilson and Poison Ivy when Paige pinned Torrie. Renee Young and Sunny provided commentary *NWA TV champion; the Pharoah retained his TV title when he defeated the Rock via count out. *''An announcement came up on the gekko tron heralding the return of the Macho Man Randy Savage at the Royal Rumble.'' *''Drama unfolded in a match between Lord Steven Regal and Perfect Pyles when Pyles suffered a heart attack in the ring and had to be carried out on a stretcher.'' *Legacy defeated Hulk Hogan and the Young Bucks when Randy Orton pinned Hulk Hogan *The Pillars of Power defeated the Road Warriors when Dr Death pinned Animal. Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary. *Intercontinental champion; Damien Sandow successfully defended his title when he pinned the Great Muta. The Pharoah came to ringside during the match. *Demolition became the new WLF tag team champions when they defeated the Hart Foundation via pinfall after Smash pinned Bret Hart. Owen Hart cost the Harts their title with mistimed interference. Bret and Jim blamed Hart for their loss. *''A match contract signing took place with Gordon Gekko bringing in Ted DiBiase to ringside to be his champion. Chris Walken arrived and introduced his champion as none other than the Big Boss Man. The deal was signed. If the Boss Man beat DiBiase at the Royal Rumble, Walken would be the WLF president for a month. If DiBiase won then the Family Unit would have to be disbanded.'' *MAIN EVENT: Josh Arcanum, Bruiser Brody and Jake the Snake Roberts vs Sting, Magnum TA and Ricky Steamboat vs Daniel Bryan, Alex Shelly and Kushida. The main event ended in turmoil when Josh Arcanum, who had abandoned his tag team partners during the match returned on top of the steel cage which lowered itself down onto the ring, resulting in an all out brawl between the nine participants. Jim Ross and Jesse Ventura provided commentary. '' 'WLF Royal Rumble (3nd Annual) '- February 17, 2014 at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (go to WLF Pay-Per-Views) March 10 2014 - Revolution Arena, Battle Creek, MI * Prime Time kicked off with… *Damien Sandow retained his WLF Intercontinental championship when he, Andre the Giant and Ravishing Rick Rude defeated Maestro Punk, Bryan Danielson and Adam Rose in a 6-man tag team competition when Sandow pinned Punk. *Mystery participant and newcomer; Akayo Hamada defeated Bloodrayne, LSD and Bull Nakano in a fatal 4 way match when she pinned LSD. ''Renee Young and Sunny provided commentary. *Ken Kennedy, CM Punk, King Kong Bundy and Edge/Christian defeated Shinsuke Nakamura, Alex Shelley, Kushida and the Young Bucks when Bundy draped the unconscious body of CM Punk over Shelley and demanded a 5 count. Bam Bam Bigelow came to ringside to challenge Bundy resulting in a brawl between the two behemoths. Josh Arcanum also came out and attacked other members of Bundy’s team *In a NWA TV title match mired by controversy, due to stipulations made by Christopher Walken, the Great Muta became the new TV champion when he pinned Gangrel with an assist by Nailz.'' Others in the match : Lord Steven Regal (champion), Raven'' *A street fight match between Bad News Brown and Brian Pillman ended when they were arrested after brawling on a train. *In a mixed tag team match, Legacy and Paige defeated Nasty Girl and the Nasty Boys when Curtis Axel dragged an unconscious Paige over the body of Nasty Girl to get the pinfall. After the match Poison Ivy came out and attacked Paige. *The Grand Experiment (Kevin Steen, Steve Corino & Jimmy Jacobs) defeated Dolph Ziggler, the Macho King Randy Savage and Hulk Hogan when Jacobs pinned Ziggler. The Macho King abandoned the match part way through. After the match, all three members of Legacy came out and assaulted Hulk Hogan. Hogan was then rescued by his fellow Four Horsemen who had not been seen on television for several weeks. *''Japanese legend, Antonio Inoki came out to announce his idea for a Grand Prix tag team tournament. He was interrupted by WLF President Christopher Walken, reinforcing that he was the man in charge. He then said “yes” to the tournament but gave his tag team (Nailz and Mercy) and tag team champions; Legacy a bye into the second round of the tournament.'' *The Hart Foundation (Bret and Jim) defeated the British Bulldog and Owen Hart in a grudge match when Bret Hart pinned Owen. *Sting successfully retained his NWA championship when he defeated Scott Norton and Dr Death Steve Williams in a triple threat match after he pinned Scott Norton thanks to mistimed interference by Eddie Gilbert. Jesse Ventura and Jim Ross provided commentary. *MAIN EVENT – WLF CHAMPIONSHIP - Bruiser Brody defeated Jake the Snake Roberts via disqualification after Corporation members interfered in the match. Category:WLF Programming